11:11
by mindtomouth
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Karin is hit by a bout of insomnia. She checks the time and decides to make a little Christmas wish to God. Will he grant it? More KxK fluff. Review please?


**Last Kamichama Karin fic, I swear! _gets shot_ I'm sorry, I'm just sooooo obessed with this couple. They're too damn cute and I can just find so many ways to intensify the cuteness! X3 So another fluff n' stuff about Karin and Kazune. This time, a Christmas one! Why? You can never get into the holiday spirit too early, you know! XD Please review.**

* * *

Karin's olive green eyes followed the fat flakes of snow that fell outside her window as they poured from the sky. They then darted to her alarm clock, inches away from her face. Eleven o'clock. She let out a tiny groan and rolled over, looking at the wall. She tried to force thoughts of sleep in her head, but failed. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room.

The only light poured through her open window, speckled with the shadows of falling snow. The light fell and cats shadows around her room. She could see Shii-chan's shadow from her perch in the corner, curled into a tiny ball that slowly grew and shrunk with each breath she took. A few articles of clothing, not to mention a shoe or two, littered the floor and became illuminated by the starry light. And in another corner, she saw a misshapen shadow, the shadow of the pile of Christmas presents she had bought her friends that were to be delivered tomorrow.

She looked back out the window and watched the snow fall once more. Christmas was an hour away. Not that this was the reason for Karin's insomnia, she had given up waiting up for Santa. She remembered Christmases back at her Auntie's. She remembered one when she was probably only nine. Her Auntie had dressed her up in a pretty dress to go to a party in. It was the color of holly berries, and it was all frilly and had a white lace hemming. The sleeves were long, but the skirt ended just at her knees in a big, poofy bunch. She was given white stockings trimmed with red ribbon and clunky red shoes as well. Then her Aunt had curled her hair into thick spiral and pinned it all to the side of her hair with holly. She remembered how pretty everyone said she looked and how much she glowed at every compliment. She smiled to herself at the thought. Yes, Karin had a soft spot for Christmas.

She looked to the clock once more and it was nine past eleven. She was about to lie down again when she realized something abruptly. She thought about it a moment. Then, silently, she swung her lugs out form the blankets and shuffled her feet into her bunny slippers. She quietly crept across the room, making sure not to disturb Shii-chan, and quietly opened the door, shutting it behind her with a small 'thud'. She hurried down the hall, making sure to quiet every step she took. Her floor-length snow-white nightgown swished softly at her feet and she made sure not to trip on it. She slid through the kitchen and opened the door, slipping into the backyard. She made sure not to close the door behind her, or she'd be stuck in the cold.

Taking slow and cautious steps, Karin walked into the thick blanket or powder that already coated the ground, enjoying the crunch it made under her feet. The stars were so bright that she could see where she was going perfectly. She wasn't going very far though; just a few yards form the door. The snow was still falling and it clung to her as she looked up at the moon and stars. It must've been a strange sight, to see a young brunette in pigtails and a nightgown just standing in the snow in the dead of night. Karin took a small breath and clasped her hands together and lifted them to her face. She closed her eyes, feeling the snow that clung to her eyelashes melt on contact with her skin. She thought a moment, then spoke in a soft voice.

"God, please send me a Christmas gift from you. Nothing big, just something small to know you're there. That's my wish, so please God," she said to the silence.

"What're you doing out there, stupid?" interrupted a voice.

Karin snapped her eyes open and turned to face the sound. Kazune sat in the kitchen doorway, in his pajamas and slippers, hugging his arms to himself in the cold. His eyes, as blue as the shadows in the snow, fixed onto her. She blinked at him, not quite sure how or when he got there.

"Making a Christmas wish," she replied as if it was perfectly normal for her to do this.

"Get inside, it's freezing out here! Do you want to get pneumonia?" he retorted harshly.

Karin blinked at him once more and turned away quickly, bowing to no one in particular and then hurried back into the house. Kazune shut the door quickly and immediately Karin realized how cold she was. She rubbed her hands together and blew into them, rubbing them on her cheeks. She shuffled her feet as well, trying to get the feeling back into them. Kazune noticed this and let out a soft moan of irritation. Then his hands stuck out to clasp Karin's and rubbed them lightly. His hands felt like fire on her ice-cold fingers. She felt a hot blush creep into her cold cheeks over this, and for once she was grateful for it.

"Th-Thank you, Kazune-kun…," she mumbled softly as she shuffled her feet. Her just nodded and then went to rub her cheeks lightly. She looked at him, blushing lightly and found that her eyes met his. She blinked into them for a moment before looking away. He let go and sighed.

"C'mon, let's get to bed," he said in a gruff tone and headed down the hall. Karin quickly followed after him, not wanting to be left alone suddenly. She noticed the clock as she passed. Twenty past eleven. She scurried up next to him and looked down at the floor as she walked. He spoke first.

"May I ask why you would be so daft as to make a wish in the middle of the night, in the snow?" he asked in a rough manner. She looked up at him, and then looked ahead with a pout and she closed her eyes briefly.

"Well, why should I tell you if you're gonna be so rude about it, you jerk?" she snapped, annoyed by his tone. He glared at her, then looked away, presuming she didn't want to tell him. After a moment or two of silence, they reached their bedrooms. Kazune was about to say good-night when Karin interrupted him.

"I heard that if you make a wish at 11:11 at night, it comes true. And supposedly it's especially true on Christmas Eve. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make one. And it was so pretty outside that I wanted to just do it out there," she explained quietly, looking off to the side. She was blushing again. She quickly mumbled a 'good-night' and was about to go into her room when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and look at Kazune, who was looking down, his eyes hidden by his long blonde hair.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" he asked quietly. She blinked at him, not sure she heard him right. After confirming he did say it, she felt her cheeks redden considerably.

"Ne-nehhhh?!" she said in a stunned voice. He looked up at her and she could see a tiny bit of pink in his cheeks. He looked off to the side before speaking again.

"It's cold and we're both up anyway and we might as well so we don't freeze or something," he said. She looked at him a moment, unsure of why he was asking this. But then, a shy smile crossed her lips and her cheeks faded to pale pink once more.

"Okies, Kazune-kun," she answered. He was obviously not expecting this reaction because he blushed a bit more and nodded quickly, letting go of her wrist and turning to the door. He opened it and led her inside. Karin had seen Kazune's room once or twice before, but every time she saw it, it felt different for some reason. Tonight it seemed to just feel smaller, or maybe it was because she was embarrassed about sleeping with Kazune. Kazune had slid into his bed and pulled down the blankets to let Karin in as well. She slipped off her slippers and scooted next to him. The two lay down, backs to each other and tried to go to sleep.

Karin still couldn't sleep, though. She looked at Kazune's clock and saw it was twenty minutes 'till midnight now. Why was time slipping by so quickly all of a sudden? She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that she would fall asleep this time. But she was not granted sleep. She let out a silent sigh and clutched the blankets close to her, pulling her clenched fists to her mouth. She watched the minutes tick by slowly, waiting for sleep to arrive. Kazune was motionless beside her. He was probably asleep by now. She opened her eyes and looked at the wall for a moment before Kazune's voice cut the silence again.

"Karin?"

"Yea, Kazune-kun?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I was just wondering something."

"What is it?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Huh?"

"You said you're supposed to make a wish at 11:11. What did you wish for?"

Karin was silent a moment, still focusing on the wall. That was an odd question to ask so suddenly about. She supposed it was a harmless question. She didn't really wanna tell him, though. It was an embarrassing wish. She let out a little sigh.

"I wished that God would send me a Christmas gift. Nothing big, nothing physical. Just something small to let me know he's watching me and is proud of me. Sounds silly, I know, but I just wanted to see if he would," she replied softly. Kazune didn't answer at first and she feared he did think it was stupid.

"Never mind, I know it sounds dumb-"

"No. It's not dumb."

"Eh?"

"I think it's actually….really cute."

"Eh?!"

Karin felt the ominous blush return and focused hard on the wall. Her hands pulled the blanket up quickly over her mouth. Embarrassing…. She was silent for a second, unsure of what to say to that. After a minute or two, she spoke up, her voice muffled by the blanket over her mouth.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Yea, Karin?"

"Th-Thank you."

"What for?"

"For…just for not laughing at my wish."

"Uh….anytime…."

Karin looked at the clock and watched as the hand slowly struck midnight. She inhaled sharply, unconsciously. She felt Kazune stir next to her, probably alarmed by the noise. She didn't say anything right away, but just smiled.

"It's Christmas…," she whispered to herself, smiling happily. She was about to say something to Kazune, but suddenly felt him turn next to her. Then, his arm draped slowly over her shoulder and rested across her chest. She froze in shock until she felt his long hair brush against her neck and then felt a hot breath in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Karin," he whispered and she could almost feel the smile cross his lips. She let her face slowly relax and smiled a tiny bit. She scooted herself so her back was against his chest. Her hands let go on the blanket and wrapped around his arm, pulling it close to her. She smiled once more and closed her eyes in content.

"Merry Christmas, Kazune-kun," she whispered back. Again, she could feel his smile as he held her close and draped the blanket over the both of them. Then, sleep slowly came to her and drifted her away softly in a cloud of fluffy snow.

* * *

When Karin woke up a few hours later, she was greeted by the sight of Kazune's chest. She noticed his arms were around her waist, holding her to him. Then she noticed her arms were around his waist as well. She peered up cautiously to see Kazune's chin was resting on the top of her head and that he was still sleeping soundly, a look of content in his features. She smiled and closed her eyes, ready to enjoy another hour or two of sleep before the pandemonium began. But before she let sleep take her away, she made a silent prayer, thanking God for her wonderful Christmas present. 


End file.
